A Thousand Miles
by MemyselfandI373
Summary: Alek is now Emperor, is having a bad day and is regretting more than ever leaving Deryn. May or may not continue. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I already put this up on DA a while back, but I changed it and I think I like this version better. So, hope you like it and please review. And I haven't seen any fics with lyrics to songs, if I'm violating any rules please let me know.**

**Leviathan series belong to Scott-la.**

A Thousand Miles

"I don't want to hear it!" Alek hissed, his stance rigid, his eyes wild.

"You're not a child anymore," the Count replied calmly. "Now you're the Emperor, and as such, it is your duty to continue the royal line."

Alek ran a hand through his thick red-brown hair, attempting to calm himself.

Volger knew better than anyone how touchy the subject was, and hadn't brought it up until now.

Alek straightened, and gave the Count a cool look. "And I suppose it's also my duty to simply be the mouthpiece of my advisors, is it not?"

Without another word, he spun on his heel and stalked out the door, waving away servants as he went, and walked out into the street, the rain pouring down on him.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound._

The familiar ache in his heart began to throb, pounding within his chest.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd. _

Everyday, _she _was the last thing he thought of when he went to bed, and the first thing he remembered when he woke.

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

He pulled out the the worn piece of paper that he kept in his pocket and examinded it. It was a newspaper clipping of a certain Deryn Sharp swinging from the trunk of a mechanikal elephant. He traced her face with the tip of his finger, wishing he could repeat the gesture to the real Deryn.

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? 'Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you tonight._

When he had first found out, Deryn had said that he would've had to run a mile if he had known about her true identity. He never got the chance to tell her, but he would run any distance to be with her.

_It's always times like these, when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me. _

"Do you remember me, Deryn?" he asks in an inaudible whisper.

_'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong, living in your precious memories. _

He had let Deryn keep Bovril, and he missed the beastie's weight on his shoulder. Everything that had once made him happy, had been left on that great Darwinist ship.

_'Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

Alek let out a sigh, tired of wallowing in self-pity. Perhaps it was the way things were supposed to be. How could a relationship between a commoner and a prince ever work? Perhaps he would be content with a royal for a wife.

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Oh, 'cause you know, I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, tonight. _

Perhaps Deryn didn't even know the way he felt about her.

_And I, I don't want to let you know, I, I drown in your memory I, I don't want to let this go, I, I don't..._

Yes, that was it. It was all in his mind, just a fantasy.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound._

No, it wasn't love. He didn't have any feelings for that annoying, cocky, funny, brave, smart... His shoulders sagged. It was no use. He had invouluntarily fallen for Deryn Sharp, and no matter how far he pushed his feelings for her, it would always be there, sharp and painful, yet warm and pleasant at the same time.

_Staring blankly ahead, making my way, making a way through the crowd. _

But how could he have been foolish enough to let this happen? How could he let his attachment go beyond that of friendship?

_And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder..._

If he had been content with just their friendship, he wouldn't have this problem. He would have gone on with his life, gotten married to a woman of his status, and been able to do his duty as Emperor.

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Oh, cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you..._

For a moment, his anger rose. That girl had lied to him, hid her very gender from him, then she managed to charm him, made him love her.

Then the anger died. His months on the _Leviathan_ with her had been the happiest of his life. Whatever he did, whatever he said, he would always love that slightly mad Scottish middy.

He let out another sigh, turned and began heading back to the palace.

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, if I could just hold you...tonight._

_**Like it? Hate it? I think there's enough wiggle room for another chapter, so please review and tell me what you think. :)**  
_


	2. Numb

**Hey, so here it is, the next chapter! Sorry this isn't as long as the first, but I'm lazy, and it's rather hard for me to think up clever conflict. This one has a TON of dialogue (at least, compared to the first chapter) and I'm better at writing about people contemplating, than people interacting. Anyway, I figure that this will be more of a song-fic thing, unless I can't find a song that fits in with the chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed, and hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: All the awesomeness of the Leviathan series belongs to Mr. Westerfeld.****  
**

Numb

"Deryn Amelia Sharp!" Maria Sharp screeched, making Deryn cringe. "You put a dress on at once, and act like a proper lady for once in your life!"

Deryn had tried to sneak past her mother and go to work without making a fuss, but of course, her mother had caught her and was screaming at her for wearing trousers.

"I will not allow my daughter to disgrace the Sharp family any further by gallavanting around, dressed as a boy!"

Deryn stood stiffly, her arms straight at her sides, like a soldier. Her mother did this everyday, and at first, her harsh comments had hurt, but after two years of it, Deryn had learned to stand and take it, letting her ma rant.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) _ _Every step that I take is another mistake to you.(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.) _

"...and my mother _never _would have imagined that her granddaughter would do something as scandalous as joining the Airforce!"

"Aye, I know Ma, but I have to be at a meeting in a half an hour." Deryn while her mother took a moment to breathe.

"I am _not _letting you out of the house, until you look like a proper lady."

Deryn sighed. "Ma _please_, I need to go and I don't have time to change."

"Well, you'll just have to be late. No daughter of mine should be able to be mistaken for a man."

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and less like you._

"I need to go." she repeated.

Her ma grew silent, but Deryn could see that it was just the calm before the storm. "Get a dress on, Deryn. _Now_."

C_an't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.)_

"No."

"Deryn!" she yelled, her eyes clouded over with anger. "You disgraced me, your brother, the whole family! Now I'm only identified as ' that wench, Deryn Sharp's mother.' and worse names that no woman should say. No one trusts the Sharps anymore!"

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

"You're ashamed of me." It's not a question.

"Yes, actually, I am." she said quietly.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you._

Deryn closed her eyes for a moment, and took a breath. It wasn't a surprise, really. She knew people _loved_ to talk behind her back, and when they were feeling bold, they would say exactly what they thought of her to her face. She knew that her mother hated telling people her name, and that her so called childhood 'friends' thought that she had gone completely barking mad.

It didn't hurt anymore though, at least, she couldn't feel it. Her heart and spirit had been broken, beyond repair.

She would never have the chance to fly again. She would never feel the wind in her hair, or feel the freedom that flying gave her.

_And I know, I may end up failing too. But I know, you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you._

She would never kiss that daft prince again.

She opened her eyes, and gave her Ma a look as if to say, _I know how much you hate me. _

Without a word, she turned on her heel, and headed for the door, picking up a startled Bovril in the hallway, and grabbed her coat.

"Deryn!" her ma shouted.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you. _

But she was already gone.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be) I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

**I forgot to put this in the last one, but _A Thousand Miles_ is by Vanessa Carlton. _Numb_ is by Linkin Park. Please, please, pleeease review and I will be so happy!**


	3. Talking to the Moon

**Hi. First off, I wanna thank _Random, Barking Lizards, jibblitmuffins3675, and Bramblepool,_ the cool people who reviewed. Second, this chapter is a lot shorter than the other two, so sorry. Annnyyyways, this is mostly filler for the chapter where Deryn and Alek _might _meet. No promises. So, with that in mind, hope ya like it, and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: Leviathan series belong to this guy, Scott Westerfeld.**

**_Talking to the Moon _belongs to Bruno Mars **

Talking to the Moon

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back. _

Alek walked slowly, his feet aching. Vincent, his butler, was escorting him to his bedroom, which seemed very far away in the huge palace.

"That went well, wouldn't you say, Your Highness?"

"What? Oh...yes, very." Alek shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He was worn out from dancing and conversing with the social elite most of the night, and all he wanted was to rest and be left alone with his thoughts. Most of which included a certain Deryn Sharp.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. You're all I had, you're all I had._

After his little meltdown, Volger had given him a lecture that still made him cringe, even a week later. He was ashamed of his behavior, yes, but he still dreaded talking of marriage. It just seemed unfaithful, somehow, to speak of another woman, while his thoughts still revolved around Deryn.

"Miss Eleanor was very lovely, don't you think?" Vincent asked politely.

"Oh... yes, very lovely." Alek tried not to cringe. Miss Eleanor had insisted on being his dance partner for the better part of the night, and had proven herself an outrageous flatterer, with many compliments like, _"You're a marvelous dancer, Your Highness." _and _"I'm so lucky to have such a handsome partner, Your Highness." _

She'd been attractive, he supposed, with full lips, soft curves and long chestnut hair that had been held in a loose, stylish bun. But she'd seemed a bit...manipulative, as if she wanted something out of him, not just his company. Most of the social elite were that way to him though. Every smile was calculated, the kind of smile that never reached their eyes.

Soon, he and Vincent reached his chambers, and Vincent opened the door for him.

"Thank you."

Vincent smiled wearily, and bowed. "You're welcome. Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight, Vincent."

The man bowed again, then disappeared down the hall.

Alek quickly changed into his nightclothes and sat at the window seat, staring up at the clear night sky, lit up by a full moon.

"I miss you, Deryn." he whispered.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. _

"You'd love this sort of night." he continued, staring at the moon. "Nothing between you and the sky."

_Or am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon? _

"Maybe being Emperor would be bearable if you were here."

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. _

"I'm surrounded by people, but I feel all alone."

_They say I've gone mad, yeah, I've gone mad. But they don't know what I know, 'cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back, yeah, they're talking back. _

"Volger says I have to get married, but you'd just roll your eyes and say it's daft, wouldn't you."

At first, Alek had felt silly, talking to nothing, but when he did, he felt relieved, to say what troubled him aloud.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side,.talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

"Did you find a way back into the sky?" his voice was soft, almost inaudible.

_Do you ever hear me calling? 'Cause every night, I'm talking to the moon. Still trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. _

When her secret was finally made public, Alek had seen her face on the front page of every newspaper, under a headline like _"Sharp scandal: Woman disguises self as a man." _

It had made him sick, to think of Deryn trapped on the ground.

_Or am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon? _

He sat, staring at the moon, somehow certain that a person like her would reach her dreams, no matter what.

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away..._

"I'll find you."

**Aww, poor Alek. **

**Please review! Pretty, pretty please? Merry Christmas! (again)**


	4. There Was Another Time In My Life

There Was Another Time In My Life

_I know that I've come a long way. My heart's headed in the right place, but sometimes your past's hard to face. But now I know you. _

The sky was angry and grey, the streets of London crowded with the black umbrellas of Londoners, beasties pulling carts and carriages along. The umbrellas hid the faces of the pedistrians, and, for once, no one noticed Deryn Sharp walking down the street, without an umbrella, her clothes soaked.

As her boots smacked the cobblestone, Deryn pulled her overcoat tighter around herself, the collar turned up to hide her face.

_There was another time in my life. (There was another time in my life) (There was another time in my life) before I knew you. _

She silently cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella again. It was the third time that week, and this was the second time she had gotten rained on.

But after her fight with her Ma, who could blame her?

Every morning, Deryn sneaked out of the house early, frequently skipping breakfast to avoid her mother. In her haste though, she usually forgot something. In this case, her umbrella.

_I sailed through the high winds and waves. I wondered if I could be saved, but I have emerged unscathed, because I know you._

She didn't really mind, but she scolded herself out of habit. No, she liked the cold rain soaking her, numbing her. Just like that night topside with Alek...

Instantly, her mind's eye played the scene over, as if she were living it again.

The rain pours down, pooling around her and Alek, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

_"No more secrets!" _he was shouting at her over the wind. She stares at him a moment, her heart sinking. _"Are you _sure _you want that?" _ _"Promise, no secrets or we can't be friends anymore!" _

'Barking spiders, he doesn't know what he's asking for.' _"Aye, no more secrets." _she says, and she means it.

_"Good."_ His expression relaxes, and so does his muscles, his eyes drifting closed. 'No! He needs to stay awake!'

Without a warning, she's leaning close, her lips pressing against his. His lips are cold, but soft, and she presses harder relishing the feeling. It only lasts a few seconds, then she feels him shudder in her arms. She pulls back, but only a squick.

_"Did you just...?" _ he asks, his eyes wide.

_"Aye. I did. This is what no secrets means." _

She feels her jaw clench, her heart pounding in her chest. '_No! He's a barking Emperor now. You can't have him anymore.' _she thinks bitterly.

_'No one will ever love you like that, Deryn.' _

_There was another time in my life (There was another time in my life) (There was another time in my life) before I knew you. _

But even after three years without him, the wound was still raw, his retreating back plagued her dreams, the last words he said to her resounded in her mind.

_"Good bye Dylan Sharp, I hope you find what you wanted." _ Those stiff, princely words haunted her. He had said it like they would never see each other again. So far, that had been true.

_Before I knew you, before I could see that you could take all my troubles from me. Before I knew I was so incomplete. _

She pulled the invitation out of her pocket, amazed that it hadn't gotten wet.

_You are cordially invited to The Royal Masquerade Ball at Buckingham Palace. _

"Barking spiders." she said softly, her eyes wide.

Why would they want _her _at the Ball? She was an outcast, the scoundrel who tricked the Airforce.

She stepped under a covering outside a bar, peering at the paper in her hand. She flipped it over and over, trying to find some explanation.

Nothing.

Suddenly the answer struck her. _Dr. Barlow. _

But _why?_ And why hadn't the boffin explained? Surely there was some ulterior motive behind it.

She re-read the invitation. _...invited to The Royal_...

Deryn's eyes widened further. Royal?! So wouldn't aristocrats be there? That means...maybe...

Her heart pounded, and in the back of her mind, she knew she was acting like a poor lovesick lassie who jumps to conclusions, but she ignnored it, her mind spinning at the possiblity.

_There was another time in my life (There was another time in my life) (There was another time in my life) before I knew you. _

No, that wouldn't happen. Besides, it would be torture to... She tries to reason with herself, knowing that her hopes would be dashed, her heart broken again.

_There was another time in my life (There was another time in my life) There was another time in my life) before I knew you. _

Oh, but the idea was so tempting.

_I was incomplete. _

She straightens, a flicker of her former self shining through. She was going to that ball. And if that barking Emperor wasn't there, well, she'd just have to go find him.


	5. Back To December

**I finally finished it! And it has over 1,000 words! Thanks to those who stuck with me, encouraging me to continue with this. I was kind of out of it last time I updated, so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. Hope you like it, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**_There Was Another Time In My Life: _Relient K**

**_Back To December:_ Taylor Swift  
**

**Leviathan Series: Scott Westerfeld **

Back to December

Alek was no stranger to balls, nor stiff aristocrats and politicians, but this was different. The war was at an end, yes, and Britain and Austro-Hungary weren't technically enemies, but he knew that peace was fragile, and he also knew that there were many who looked down at him because of his age.

He had been to enough dances and banquets to last a lifetime, and he wasn't all that thrilled to attend this one either, but he was here to show that his country wasn't hostile towards Britain anymore, and try to keep the countries at peace.

So he let none of his emotions show as young ladies and one or two duchesses came to dance and possibly try to win his affection. This turned out to be quite similiar to all the other gatherings he had attended, and offered nothing to pique his interest.

That is, until a woman with a bowler hat stepped into the room.

_Dr. Barlow?_

Alek excused himself and hurriedly crossed the room, trying to keep the black bowler hat in view. As he followed the woman, he became certain that she was the lady boffin from his past.

Finally he caught up with her, and lightly touched her elbow. "Doctor Barlow?"

She turned, an amused light in her eyes. "Why hello, Your Highness. I didn't know that you would be attending."

"Yes, well..." he paused, his eyes searching the crowd. Certainly Deryn wouldn't be that far from the lady boffin.

He turned back to the woman, disappointed to find nothing. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

She dipped her head, a small smile on her lips. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."

"I hope that you enjoy yourself, Doctor." he said, turning to leave.

"Oh, Alek, before you go, I would like you to meet my assistant, if I can find her." she added the last part, looking around.

"If you don't mind, would you like to tell me who exactly is your assistant?" Alek asked, fighting the hope rising in his chest.

"I think that you will like her." she said, still searching. "She reminds me rather a lot of Mr. Sharp."

She cranes her neck and smiles. "Ah, there she is."

Alek whirls and his eyes widen to their maximum. "Deryn." he breathed, his heart racing.

He watched, stunned for a moment, as she walked away. No, he couldn't lose her!

"Thank you, Doctor." he said quickly. Resisting the urge to run after Deryn.

The boffin chuckled a little. "I can see that you are quite eager to meet my assistant. I hope you two get along."

Alek bowed and hurried after Deryn, his stomach twisting into knots anxiously. He followed her through the crowd, almost losing her once, then finding her again just as she stepped out onto a balcony. He pushed his way to the door, and burst out into the cool night air, looking around for the blonde.

There, leaning against the railing, was Deryn Sharp.

"Deryn?" he called, breathless.

She whirled, her sky blue eyes widening in surprise. "Alek?"

_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. _

He stepped forward, wanting desperately to fling himself into her arms. "I didn't realize you were coming."

Her face fell a little, and he realized how formal his voice was.

"I'm here to help Doctor Barlow." she said, straightening, her expression hardening a bit.

_You're guard is up, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me still burns in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die. _

"Yes, I was just speaking with her." he said, hating how cold and formal their voices were. "How have you been?"

"Fine. I heard that you were the one that sped up the signing of the peace treaty."

_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying "I'm sorry" for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

"Yes. I was a bit anxious to stop the war." he said, his voice flat. _But you already know that. _

"Aye, I think we all were."

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time._

She looked away, staring at the black night sky.

She was beautiful, her blonde hair shining in the moonlight, her eyes the same impossible blue, better than he remembered. There was something in them though, deep and lurking.

"I haven't been in the sky since they discharged me." she said, not looking at him.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leavin'. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. _

"Why?" he asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

She sighed. "Alek, nobody will let me fly. All I am is a daft girl who thought she could fool the Airforce."

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized that I loved you in the fall. _

"They don't know you. That's not who you are."

She let out a laugh, a small, bitter sound. "They don't care! Ever since I left the _Leviathan_ I've been shunned by everyone I know, Jaspert almost lost his station as lieutenant because of me, and my Ma can't show her face in public without everyone gossiping about us!"

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Good-bye." _

Alek could hear the anger in her voice, the pain of losing what she loved the most. He took another step closer, surprised to see that they were finally the same height.

_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you, saying "I'm sorry" for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. _

"Do you care what they think?"

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. _

Deryn turned to him, her eyes dark and bitter. "What do you care? You're a barking Emperor!"

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry. _

He scowled. "You know how much I care about you!"

"Why would you care about a commoner, your princliness?!" she sneered.

He clenched his jaw, glaring at her. "I don't care about that."

_Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably mindless dreaming. But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand. _

She pursed her lips, her eyes uncertain.

He took one last step, and they were nose to nose, so close that he could just lean forward and kiss her. He held back though, waiting to see what she would say.

_But this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying "I'm sorry" for that night. And I go back to December. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. _

"Bovril misses you." she says stiffly, holding his gaze.

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind. _

"You don't know how lonely being Emperor is. I need you, Deryn."

She blinked. "What exactly are you saying?"

He swallowed. Volger would kill him when he found out, but he didn't care. He got down on one knee, and looked up at her.

"Deryn Amelia Sharp, will you marry me?"

_I go back to December all the time. All the time. _

**Mwahahaha! (Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to.) **

**Please, please, please review! **


	6. Lucky

**Hola amigos. Here is the last chapter! I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations, but I tried! Also, sorry for making you wait so long, illness kicked my bum, then I had to catch up with homework, then I was shoveling tons of snow, so yeah, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Unless I get the copyrights for Leviathan series for my birthday, then I don't own any of the characters, Scott-la does. **

**Lucky: Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat**

Lucky

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. _

"Deryn Amelia Sharp, will you marry me?"

Deryn stared at the young man kneeling in front of her, shocked beyond measure. He held her hand to his heart and stared up at her with that intense emerald gaze, pleading.

"Barking spiders." she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"I need you. I-I want you." he began, a blush racing across his cheeks, but he never let go of her gaze. "Volger says I need a wife. An empress. But... I can't imagine marrying anyone but you."

_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the seas. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard._

She opened and closed her mouth, but nothing would come out. Her mind spun.

He wants her to be Empress? Nobody would ever let that happen! He's a Clanker Emperor, and she's as common as dirt, the scoundrel who tricked the Air Force. They would never be allowed to marry.

She should have never come to this bloody party and saved herself from another broken heart.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. _

Blisters, but she wanted him so badly, wanted to kiss him silly to make up for the time they lost. This was what she had wanted for years, now he was just giving it to her, asking for her love again.

A smile spread across her face, lighting up the night.

Without any more hesitation, she dropped to her knees and kissed him hard, smirking at his surprise, letting her hand knot itself in his hair, the other clutching the back of his shirt. Alek wrapped his arms around her, recovered from his surprise and relishing the taste of her lips, holding her tightly to him.

_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we say good-bye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will._

"May I take that as a yes?" Alek asked cheekily when they finally pulled away for air.

She rolled her eyes. "_Dummkopf._"

He smiled. "Perhaps, but only yours."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Alek." she said, but her smile diminished the effect.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday. _

"_Ich liebe dich,_ _Mr. _Sharp."

She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "I love you too, your princliness."

_And so I'm sailing, through the sea, to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair. Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. As the world spinning round, you hold me right here right now. _

The two had all but forgotten the party inside, but a mustached man and a woman in a bowler hat watched as the young adults leaned forward once again, getting lost in each other as if nothing else mattered.

"You have to admit, Count, they were always meant for each other." the woman mused, letting a small smile grace her lips.

"You shouldn't have encouraged them." he said, giving her an irritated look.

"Nonsense. It was Divine Providence."

The man sighed, but couldn't deny the fact that the two seemed as if they were made for each other. "Divine Providence indeed."

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday._

**Alek: I would invite you to the wedding, but I guess I can't because apparently, we're "fictional characters" whatever that means. **

**Deryn: Barking spiders! What kind of ninny told you that?! **

**Alek: That girl over ther-**

**Me: Shut up you two, and say goodbye to the lovely readers.**

**Alek: Fine. Good day, "readers". **

**Deryn: Goodbye. **

**Bovril: _Mr. _Sharp!**

**Me: Farewell, my friends!**


End file.
